


Drunken Love

by fangirlsupreme



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki, Drunk Sex, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlsupreme/pseuds/fangirlsupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor drinks just a little bit too much ale at the celebration of their most recent victories. Just enough to remove any and all inhibitions. He finds himself in Loki's room and acts on desires that he had been keeping hidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is an omegle collaboration. Their prompt, not mine. Just a quick, smutty oneshot. Nothing big. I was Thor and they were Loki.

While everyone else in the palace was celebrating Asgard's latest victory, a very irritated sixteen-year-old Loki had been sent to his chambers as the others drank their weight in mead, and then some. He was not yet old enough to be a warrior, so he had not been allowed to attend the celebration. He had just stepped out of his private bathing chambers, a towel wrapped around his waist and wet hair dripping, clinging to his neck and shoulders, when an inebriated Thor came stumbling through his door. Blushing scarlet, he tightened his hold on his towel and hissed, "What are you doing, you giant oaf? You've found the wrong room!"

"No, no my dear Loki, I have found the very correct room indeed," Thor slurred, a gigantic grin on his face, "Tricky Loki, Cunning Loki, Clever Loki, Intelligent Loki, Graceful Loki, Beautiful Loki, there is no other room I would rather find myself in." His mind was a fuzzy cloud of happiness and alcohol. His inhibitions were virtually nonexistent and standing straight was rather difficult. He listed to one side slightly and he knew that once he started walking it would look more like a clumsy dance than a warrior's steps.

Loki blinked in surprise as Thor listed off rather flattering compliments, shifting a bit awkwardly in his spot. He knew his brother was merely drunk however, and chose not to listen to his babbling. "I am surprised you have not dunk yourself into a stupor yet," he said, tone unimpressed as he finally gained control over his limbs once more and moved to his armoire to grab a night shirt. This way, he could hide his darkening blush, berating himself silently for the perverse thoughts running through his head. "What is it you wanted, then?"

"Well you see," Thor began, stumbling his way over to where Loki stood, "I was sitting at the table, drinking and feasting when I looked around and I realized that your gorgeous face was not among the company. So I immediately set off to go and find you, and here you are." Thor wrapped his arms around Loki's midsection, nuzzling his face into the younger's neck. "I missed you."

Loki's breath caught in his throat and he accidentally dropped his nightshirt to the ground, cursing softly at his sudden clumsiness. "Brother," he started cautiously, trying to keep his voice strong, though it came out breathy and a few octaves too high, "You are drunk. You should find your own chambers, and go to bed." It was all he could do not to lean into Thor, give into his desires, as it seemed Thor was more than ready to do so.

Thor ignored his brother's words, simply holding him tighter. He placed a soft kiss on Loki's neck. However, once he did it once, he just couldn't stop. He continued kissing up Loki's neck until he found himself behind a soft ear. "I don't want to go to my bed," he whispered. He wasn't thinking, not really. He was only thinking about what he wanted rather than thinking about what was right or what was proper.

Loki's eyes fluttered closed of their own accord, and he leaned his head to the side, allowing Thor better access to his neck. Each kiss sent a shiver down his spine, mind now going wild with the possibilities of where this night could lead. It seemed all but pointless to keep his thoughts under control now, as Thor had made his intentions more than clear. And though he knew he should send his brother away, doubting the oaf would even remember this in the morning, he couldn't quite bring himself to do so. A small groan sounded in his throat as he gave one last, halfhearted attempt, "I did not ask what you wanted, Brother..."

Thor hummed as he made his way back down Loki's throat, his hands sliding from their tight hold around his middle to grip his hips instead. "Then perhaps I should be asking what you want, my dear Loki," he murmured, lips brushing soft skin. His thumbs rubbed small circles against the exposed skin just above where Loki's towel still sat.

Loki swallowed thickly, finding his mouth suddenly dry. What he wanted... was not something he should take right now. Yet, he already felt himself growing hard from Thor's touch, and he was quickly losing interest in what he should do. "I should think that would be obvious, since I have yet to throw you out," he breathed, swiveling his head around in an attempt to look up at Thor.

"Not all are as clever as you, beautiful Loki," Thor said with a smile. Still, he understood his brother's meaning. He turned Loki around in his hands and placed a large hand at the back of his neck. With little prelude, he leaned down and pressed their lips together, his free arm going to wrap around Loki's waist and pull them flush against one another.

Loki didn't have a single complaint as he wrapped his arms around the back of Thor's neck and pulled himself up on his toes to he was closer to the other's height. Nipping playfully at the Thunderer's bottom lip, he brought one hand up to tangle into Thor's hair, not noticing his towel slowly slipping down his waist. A quiet moan sounded in the back of his throat at the friction caused between them, and he couldn't keep himself from rocking his hips against Thor's.

Thor's hands tightened in their hold for a brief moment before letting go entirely. Without breaking the kiss, Thor reach down and picked Loki up by the underside of his thighs causing the towel to fall away entirely. He carried the smaller over to the bed. He let Loki drop down onto the soft furs and satins, bouncing slightly. Thor rushed to remove the many piece of his outfit, too much fabric separating them.

Loki let out a quiet 'oomph' as his backside hit the bed, disappointed in the separation. He didn't have long to think on this however, as he was distracted almost instantly. He watched curiously as Thor undressed himself, eyes round and taking in each detail as he had never allowed himself to do before. Using one hand to cover himself bashfully, he reached out with the other to help undo the different bits of Thor's clothing.

As soon as Thor was finally undressed, he lifted the hand that Loki was using to cover himself by the wrist and kissed the palm. "Never feel like you must hide, gorgeous Loki," he murmured into the skin. Without another word, Thor crawled onto the bed over Loki until they were face to face again. His body hovered over the other but he leaned down to press their lips together in a kiss.

Loki could hardly help the need to cover himself, not accustom to being bare and on display for another's eyes. He didn't try to do so again however, practically basking in the compliments Thor seemed insistent on showering him with. His breath hitched as he felt Thor's warmth engulf him, their bodies mere inches apart now, and he ran his hands over the well-toned chest before him, nimble fingers brushing over each muscle.

Thor devoured Loki's mouth, something he had dreamed of for many nights. He couldn't stop himself. Finally he lowered himself down to press Loki into the bed, their bodies touching in every spot that it was physically possible. Thor broke the kiss only to continue kissing Loki's jaw, his cheek, his neck, his shoulder, his collarbone.

Loki began to writhe beneath Thor, panting and moaning helplessly. His lips were swollen and red from the earlier abuse, made worse by his biting at them to quite himself when he got too loud, not wanting a guard to come bursting into his chambers. "Th-Thor," he whined, bucking his hips against the other's once more. Everything felt so amazing, but Loki was a selfish being, and he wanted more.

"Tell me what you want, perfect Loki," Thor said, smiling into flushed skin. He loved the sounds coming from the body below him, so beautifully responsive. Thor's hands skated over warm skin, going everywhere but where he knew they were wanted. He kissed and nipped at the skin he could reach, sucking a few red marks into the skin, promises of future bruises.

Loki groaned in response, finding it almost cruel that Thor wasn't simply giving him what he wanted. "M-more," he panted eventually, tone practically begging, "Please... touch me..." It felt a bit odd saying this aloud, but he was far too needy to care. He was only seconds away from wrapping his own hand around his cock, simply to ease the pressure there.

"As you wish, dear Loki," Thor almost chuckled. He brought their lips together once more as he reached down to take Loki's cock in his hand. He stroked the hardened flesh, rubbing his thumb over the head, wanting to feel Loki squirm and hear him cry out.

The relief Loki felt was nothing compared to the pleasure that washed over him, an almost shocking sensation as he had never had another's hands on him before. He let out a loud cry and bucked his hips up into Thor's hand, nails digging into the other's shoulders and raking down his back. His mind was so clouded with lust and want that it was now impossible for any other thought to make it through his brain. He bent his head down and began biting and sucking at every part of Thor he could reach.

Thor felt a groan rumble in his chest his he continued to tug on Loki's cock, wringing gorgeous sounds from his swollen mouth even as he attacked Thor's skin. He could feel his own pressure building, needing relief. He let go of Loki for just a moment and lined his own hard cock up with his, wrapping his large hand around them both as he started up his rhythm again.

Loki hadn't imagined that this could feel any better than it did, but the moment he felt the warm weight of Thor's cock moving against his own as /well/ as his hand, he nearly came right there. He managed to hold it back however, not wanting this to end just yet, though it was all too obvious that he wouldn't last much longer. His moans became louder, more desperate, as his hips began to stutter with every other thrust, and all he could do was rest his forehead against Thor's shoulder, clinging to him as if his life depended on it.

Loki was approaching the edge. Thor could almost sense it. He removed his hand and shifted himself away enough so he could reach back and grip the base of Loki's cock tightly. "Not just yet," he whispered, a small smile on his face. He had much more in mind before anyone could come.

Loki gave an odd, senseless noise of complaint, pouting up at his brother for not allowing him to come. His grip loosened on Thor however, fingers soft and caressing once more as he gave him a questioning look. He was planning something, that much Loki could see, but he simply had no idea of what. "You are cruel," he croaked, though there wasn't a single ounce of seriousness in his voice.

"Someday you will see how cruel I can really be," Thor murmured. One day he would take his time and would take Loki apart bit by bit. Today though, he wanted to experience everything. He rolled off of Loki completely and dashed quickly into his bathing room. In Thor's room, it was in the bedside table, but he found the vial of oil that he wanted by the washbasin. He was back in less than a minute, covering Loki's body with his own and capturing his lips in a kiss as he worked the bottle open. He coated his fingers and trailed them down Loki's body, delving between his cheeks to lightly caress his entrance.

Loki didn't get a chance to give a retort before Thor was suddenly gone, causing Loki to frown as he wondered what his brother was off to do. Seeing the little bottle in the other's hands only managed to confuse him further, though it was quickly forgotten. That is, until he felt thick calloused fingers prodding at his entrance, and his eyes grew impossibly wide as he finally understood. Somehow, this had completely escaped his thoughts with everything he had been expecting, and he felt a bit foolish for it. "Oh," he breathed with a small puff of air, suddenly nervous. He was no less willing of course. He simply wasn't sure what to expect with this.

"I will make sure you feel nothing but pleasure," Thor promised, showering soft kisses over Loki's face as he spoke, "You just need to relax and breathe." He waited until he could feel Loki relax a little more before pushing one finger inside slowly. He didn't move just yet, he simply allowed the younger to get used to the small intrusion.

Loki nodded in understanding, trusting that his brother would never allow him to come to harm. Taking the advice to heart, he took a few deep breaths and forced himself to relax, letting his head fall back onto a pillow he hadn't realized was beneath him and spread his legs a bit wider for Thor. A soft gasp pushed past his lips as the first finger pushed into him, and he had to remind himself not to tense up. Squeezing his eyes shut as his body slowly adjusted to the strange feeling, it wasn't long before he found himself relaxing on his own.

Thor could easily feel when Loki relaxed around his finger and only then did he begin to move it, pulling about halfway back out before pressing in again, getting Loki used to the movement and stretching him out. He watched Loki's face, wanting to see every emotion and feeling flicker through it.

Loki wasn't sure what to think at first. It wasn't painful, but it wasn't exactly pleasurable either. It was simply... strange and a bit uncomfortable. His eyes fluttered open as a frown pulled at his lips. No more than a few minutes later however, the sensation began to change, and he found it almost enjoyable. Another minute and his eyes widened a fraction, mouth popping open as if he were about to say something, and a low moan sounded in his throat.

"There we go," Thor crooned, watching as the sensations changed. He added a bit more oil, wanting to make sure that the slide was smooth as he added another finger. Similar to the first, he waited, allowing Loki to get used to the new stretch. As soon as he did, Thor began moving a little faster than before. Every now and then he would scissor his fingers a bit to stretch him a bit more. With a knowing grin, Thor pressed in to the knuckle, brushing the special bundle of nerves that he knew would make Loki moan.

It took him a bit longer to get used to the second finger due to the added movement. He was caught off guard by the sudden burst of pleasure that shot through him, shouting both in surprise and approval, "O-oh!" Tangling his fingers in the sheets beneath him, he stared up at Thor with round, impossibly wide eyes and demanded, "Again." It was hardly his most articulately spoken request, but it got his point across either way.

Thor let out a low chuckle but acquiesced to Loki's demand, pressing his fingers in once more, brushing the spot again. He continued to stretch Loki's entrance, hitting his prostate at random intervals. When the slide was simple and easy with no resistance, Thor added more oil and a third finger. He continued with his pattern, waiting for Loki to relax around this intrusion as well. He could feel his own cock hanging heavy, begging to be touched, but he focused on Loki.

Loki had never felt anything like this before, and each time Thor's fingers hit that wonderful spot, he became just a bit louder, more desperate than the last time. By the time the third finger pressed into him, he was almost trembling with want, though the added burn dampened it a bit, even that didn't last long. By the time he was ready for Thor to move his fingers again, he wriggled his hips impatiently, wanting to feel that amazing burst of pleasure again.

Every sound that tumbled from Loki's mouth brought a shot of electricity down Thor's spine. He had always wondered and dreamed what he would sound like and now he knew. It was gorgeous. He moved his three fingers inside Loki but stayed decidedly away from his prostate. After a few minutes, he felt that Loki was as ready as he was ever going to be. Thor pulled his fingers out and pressed their lips together in a hard kiss as he liberally coated his cock with oil. "Now this will probably burn a little," Thor said softly, spreading Loki's thighs just a bit more so he could line the head of his cock up to his entrance, "Just breathe out slow, and I'll wait until you tell me." He kissed Loki again, nothing but tenderness as he slowly pushed into the body below him, stroking Loki's cock gently.

Loki sobered up a bit at Thor's words, slightly disappointed that Thor had avoided that amazing spot inside him this time. It was becoming frustrating, not being allowed to come when he kept getting so close. That thought was lost to him however, as he felt something much larger than the Thunderer's fingers pushing into him. His body automatically tensed for a moment as he hissed in pain. Reminding himself to breath, he focused on the feeling of Thor's hand on his cock, managing to relax again before too long. "Y-you are... vary big," he breathed between pants.

"You have plenty of time to grow, if that's what you're worried about," Thor joked lightly, "Though are you quite sizable yourself." He continued to stroke Loki as he bottomed out, pressing soft kisses to his neck and the underside of his jaw. He wouldn't move until Loki expressly told him so, too afraid of hurting the younger. It was difficult, however. Loki was perfect, warm and tight, encasing Thor perfectly.

Loki only huffed in response, not having been at all worried about that until Thor had brought it up. He let out a relieved sigh as the other god was finally seated fully inside him, and took a few long breaths. It took a while longer for the stinging sensation to completely evaporate, though not nearly as long as he had expected. Bringing his legs up to wrap around Thor's waist, he nudged the other's head with his chin until he could kiss him properly, then breathed against his lips, "Move... you may move."

Thor smiled into the kiss, grateful for the permission. He moved slowly, just barely pulling out before rocking back in, not wanting to go to fast. As much as he wanted to feel pleasure himself, his first and foremost concern was Loki's pleasure.

Loki tossed his head back and let out a long groan, meeting Thor's thrust halfway. He was grateful for the slow pace the other god kept, though with every few thrusts, the last bit of his resistance seemed to melt away until he was left wanting more. "Gods... Thor," he breathed, once again raking his nails down Thor's back, leaving behind angry red marks all across his skin.

Thor hissed as Loki raked his nails down his back, knowing that the marks would be there for days to come. Loki wanted more? Thor would give him more. He increased the speed and depth of his thrusts, pushing in harder and deeper with every snap of his hips. Then, he changed his angle just so and he slammed into that bundle of nerves, giving a groan of his own.

The entire room was filled with Loki's moans, calling Thor's name now and then without a thought to who might walk by and here him. As new as everything was to Loki, it was almost too much. Every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire, and all he could do was move back against Thor, begging for more while simultaneously begging for mercy. Every thrust pulled him just a bit closer to his release, though he was now quite a ways off from it.

Thor set a punishing pace, each time hitting against Loki's prostate, hungry to hear him cry out in pleasure. His large arms wrapped around Loki's body, supporting him, holding him tightly. Low groans and moans of his own slipped past his lips but he feared that if he made too much noise it would drown out Loki, so he refrained. He could not remember a time when he felt so alive, when everything fell together so perfectly in such a connection of two people.

Loki found it hard to believe that this was really happening. Of all the times he had fantasized about Thor coming into his chambers in the middle of the night, he had never truly thought it possible. But now... he was surprised this had never happened before. He almost felt as if he had been missing out on something grand for years. The continued abuse to his prostate brought Loki to the edge quicker than he had thought, and before long, a familiar warmth began to pool in his stomach. His muscles clenched around Thor of their own accord, and he was all but screaming, words now completely unintelligible.

Thor groaned as Loki clenched around him, resting his forehead against the other's. He continued with his rapid pace, freeing one of his hands to stroke Loki in time with his thrusts. He wanted to hear him come, he wanted to see the look on his face as Loki came purely because of Thor's doing. He had no doubt that he would follow soon after, a familiar tightness coiling inside him, but he wanted Loki to finish first.

Loki's eyes rolled back and his entire body began to tremble as finally, finally felt himself about to come. It was almost like a damn breaking, slowly and all at once. He let out one final shout of Thor's name just as he came in long white streaks across Thor's hand and both of their stomachs. When it was finally over, he slumped back against his bed, legs falling apart and slipping down as his entire body went limp and a dazed fog settled over his mind.

Thor smiled at the sound of Loki’s release, leaning down to kiss him gently as his body calmed down. “Sleep, my precious Loki,” he murmured, “I will be here when you awake.” He leaned over the side of the bed and picked up a random piece of clothe, that later turned out to be his shirt, to clean them up. Thor pulled Loki against his chest and reached down to pull a blanket over them. He placed a soft kiss to Loki’s forehead before drifting off to sleep himself, content to lie with him until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! This was pretty fun to write.


End file.
